Pourquoi tant de haine?
by milune
Summary: Pétunia déteste Lily. Mais pourquoi? Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire! one shot


**Pourquoi tant de haine ?**

Lily était seule dans sa chambre c'était les vacances et une fois de plus, elle venait de se disputer avec sa sœur Pétunia

Cela faisait une heure que Lily était enfermée et qu'elle pleurait avec toujours la même question en tête :

_Pourquoi me déteste t-elle autant ? C'est vrai, nous qui étions si proches avant._

Flash back 

Lily était assise sur la balançoire du parc. Elle avait 7 ans à cette époque et Pétunia 9.

Celle-ci poussait Lily et la petite riait tant qu'elle pouvait puis après, Pétunia enroula les cordes et dit :

>Tiens-toi bien Lily !

Puis elle la poussa et Lily commença à tournoyer

>Je m'en vais sur la lune, cria la petite fille

>Lily reste sur terre avec moi ! Tu me manquerais trop, répondit Pétunia en rigolant des bêtises de sa petite sœur

>D'accord mais arrête la balançoire alors !

Pétunia attrapa les cordes te fit descendre sa sœur qui lui sauta au cou et dit :

>T'es la plus géniale des grandes sœurs , fit Lily tout en serrant Pétunia

>Et toi, tu es la plus adorable des petites sœur !

>Je t'aime !

>Moi aussi ! Tu resteras toujours avec de moi ? Promis ?

>Promis !

Fin flash back 

A la pensée de ce souvenir, Lily sourit

Pourquoi tout ça avait-il changer ? Pourquoi n'était-elle plus « la plus adorable des petites sœurs ? »

Lily ouvrit les rideaux. Il faisait beau dehors et elle décida d'aller se promener.

Elle alla au parc et lorsqu'elle vit la balançoire sur laquelle Pétunia l'avait poussée elle eu la gorge nouée et un énorme chagrin l'envahit.

Elle alla s'asseoir dessus et commença à se balancer tout doucement.

C'est alors que Pétunia arriva avec son petit ami Vernon Dursley.

>Oh non ! Faisons demi tour, y a ma sœur ! Dit Pétunia à l' oreille de son copain mais assez fort pour que Lily l'entende

>Attends ! je dois te parler ! Cria Lily après Pétunia tandis que celle-ci repartait déjà dans l'autre sens

>Qu' est-ce que tu veux lui cracha-t-elle

>J'aimerais te parler

>Bon d'accord. Vas-y déjà Vernon !

>Qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ? Et dépêche-toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire

>Tu vois cette balançoire ?

>Ben oui ! J'suis pas aveugle

>Tu te rappelle quand tu me poussais dessus quand on étaient petites ?

>Ouais, et alors ?

>Ben je me demandais pourquoi c'était plus pareil entre nous

>Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle mais ce jour là tu m'avais faite une promesse

>Une promesse ?

>Allez ! Réfléchis ça va revenir

Lily repensa à ce jour et aux paroles qu'elle avait dites. Puis, ça lui revint en mémoire

_>Je t'aime !_

_>Moi aussi ! Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? Promis ?_

_>Promis !_

>Je vois que c'est revenu, dit Pétunia en voyant la tête que tirait sa sœur.

Oui, Lily ! Tu m' avais faites une promesse que tu n'as pas tenue

>Comment ça ?

>Et oui, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Le jour ou tu as reçu la lettre pour ton école !

Ce jour la tu m'as laissée de côté

>Mais c'est normal que je n'aie plus fait attention à toi ! J'étais tellement contente !

>Et moi je me sentais abandonnée ! Surtout lorsque tu es allée chercher tes nouveau livres. Après, tu ne les quittait plus

>Excuse-moi ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferais de la peine

>C'est ça ton problème Lily ! Tu ne penses pas. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

>Le jour de la rentrée, j'étais seule à l'école alors que les deux annéesavant j'espérais le moment ou tu viendrais me rejoindre. J'étais encore plus abandonnée, mais pas encore au point de te détester car je savais que tu reviendrais pour Noël !

Elle fit une pause

>Mais je m'étais trompée ! Tu nous a envoyé une lettre comme quoi tu restais avec tes copains. Tu devais sans doute les préférer à moi ! Et ça, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase

>Je ne savais pas qu'une parole d'une petite fille de 7 ans avait de l'importance pour toi ! Dit Lily en pleurant

>Oui ! Eh bien ça en avait pour moi !

>Pétunia, pourras-tu me pardonner ?

>Tu sais Lily, je t'aimais. Je t'aimais même de tout mon cœur !

Mais toi tu m'as oubliée

Maintenant , il est trop tard pour pardonner !

Puis elle partit en courant, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues en pensant

_Ma petite Lily ! Je t'aimerais toute ma vie ! Mais toi, tu ne le sauras jamais !_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Moi, je la trouve trop mimi !

Envoyez moi des reviews !


End file.
